


When Teaming Goes Awry

by ShipsAreBeautiful



Series: 12 Days of Daxie [4]
Category: Becoming Nancy - Stiles/Drewe/Davis, Becoming Nancy - Terry Roland
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsAreBeautiful/pseuds/ShipsAreBeautiful
Summary: David, Maxie, Chrissie and Frances play a game of laser tag where instead of the typical boys vs girls they opt for more unusual pairings. This leads to David taking advantage of the situation in a way that the girls didn't plan for.
Relationships: David Starr/Maxie Boswell
Series: 12 Days of Daxie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564762





	When Teaming Goes Awry

Laser tag is a game well known for teenagers taking over the area and breaking all the 'no running' rules as they are out hunting for the blood of their friends in the darkness. So, logically, allowing a group of four into the area was not a good idea. 

Luckily for the other players, David, Maxie, Frances and Chrissy were not allowed to join forces as one team. They had to be in groups of 2 or 3, and they decided pairs would be best so someone wouldn't be alone. 

"I wanna be with Maxie!" David said raising his hand as they talked about how the teams would work. 

"Uh, no. That's not happening." Chrissie replied, dragging Maxie to her side by his arm. He had to rub it with a pout on his face afterwards, because Chrissie was not one for doing things lightly. 

"What? Why not?" David asked, dropping his hand and crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Because," Frances said, already on board with Chrissie's idea. "Knowing you two, you'll just sneak off to a corner and make out for the whole game. We can't be having that here! You can do it at home when you're not the one wasting money on the location."

And with that, the boys begrudgingly seperated. David paired up with Frances, and Maxie paired with Chrissie. An unlikely duo for sure, but they quickly made a mental connection over a desire to win.

After the teams had been decided, the group walked into the building and got set up for the game. They entered in their names to the system, put on the relevant gear, and headed into the battleground.

Frances and David were on one side of it, while Maxie and Chrissie had been sent to the oppsotie side so they would all have time to wander around the area and get used to what they were working with before attacking each other. It was useful for tactic building so teams could plan their attack routes and scope out the area at the same time. 

When they were signalled to go in, both teams charged through the doors and hid behind one of the nearby walls to look over the area. There was a higher level, a significant amount of clear space in the middle for simple 1v1 battles, and lots of barrels strewn about to hide behind. 

Frances immedietly ran forward to get closer to the middle, which Chrissie spotted and shot at her for. They each had 3 lives, but after her first loss, Frances suddenly wasn't as keen on sticking with David in favour of revenge. She dashed towards where Chrissie and Maxie were hiding, to which they responded by running in opposite directions. Chrissie ran towards Frances to fight properly, while Maxie ran to the stairs into the upper area. 

Seeing where Maxie was going, and knowing the others were already too distracted to care, David also got away from the start and made his way upstairs. He formulated a plan in his head to get Maxie down 2 lIves and take the final through a classic betrayal.

But not just any betrayal, the lovers edition. Also known as the most effective.

Down on the lower level, Frances had already managed to get Chrissie down to one life simply by continuous fire. Noticing this, Maxie used his height to his advantage and shot Frances from above where he went unseen by the girls, leaving them both on one life. However, David had noticed him doing this and shot Maxie in the back while he was distracted. One life down. 

Chrissie was trying her best on the lower level to get back at Frances, and soon enough she did. Despite Frances' efforts, Chrissie played more tactically and managed to shoot her while she was focusing on finding where Maxie had shot from above. This left her out of the game entirely and slightly salty that it had happened on her own miscalculations. "This is racism," she said jokingly while leaving the area. 

Back above, Maxie had quickly hidden from David after losing his first life. This only made David more adamant about finding him, which left him wandering aimlessly around the area and out in the open for firing at. Maxie once again used it as an advantage at shot at him from behind the barrel he was currently using to hide.

In doing so, he temporarily evened out the playing field between the two leaving them at two lives each, but he also managed to disorient David enough to run away from him. Unfortunately for Maxie, he ended up making a lot of noise in doing so, and David managed to shoot at him again just before he ducked behind a wall. Two lives down. 

Due to all the noise above her, Chrissie noticed that David and Maxie where battling it out together on the higher level. She then instantly knew what would happen if they were left alone too long and went up the nearest set of stairs to find them.

At this point, Maxie was getting more and more cautious about losing, and had accidentally backed himself into a corner that he knew he couldn't get out of. If he left, David would see and shoot him. If he stayed, David would eventually find and shoot him. He was stuck waiting for his inevitable doom. 

However, what he didn't realise was that David had already caught up to him and was hiding on the other side of the wall, waiting for the perfect time to turn around it and enforce his plan. It didn't take long before the time came as he heard Maxie sigh and start to move, almost like he was about to surrender. 

David wouldn't let that happen though. He quickly rounded the corner and made Maxie jump in the process, which in turn made him bring his laser gun back up and shoot at David. Now they were both on one life, in a situation much unlike the one Frances and Chrissie had been in earlier. 

David quickly lowered his own gun, yet still held onto it, and raised his free hand in an act of peace so Maxie wouldn't shoot at him again. "Hey, hey, hey! Im not here to attack you any more. We're even right now. If we team up we could easily take out the girls and win. What do you say, babe?" David said, his acting skills coming in useful as he pulled off a peaceful facade.

He slowly walked forward towards Maxie during his speech, making him back up into the corner he just left. When he hit the wall, Maxie quickly glanced behind himself before turning his head back to David, who hadn't stopped walking towards him despite the fact he could not longer move.

"Uh... I-I don't think we're allowed to... do that," Maxie stuttered out slowly, his face now flushing a light pink that quickly darkened the closer David got to him.

David then lifted his hand up Maxie's cheek and slid it down the side of his face before leaving it on his chin and titling his head down. He looked directly into Maxie's eyes and lowered his voice while saying, "Then I'll do you..." before smashing their lips together.

Maxie was so taken aback by the action that he dropped his gun onto the floor before his eyes fluttered shut as he started kissing David back. The loud crash onto the ground alerted Chrissie, who had just gotten near the area, of the boys' whereabouts, and made her pick up speed as she ran to find them.

When she did, however, she just stood there behind them. The two were so busy in the moment that they didn't even realise she was there, and she took that as an oppurtunity to wait until they parted before getting the final blow on her brother. 

They both got so caught up in each other that David forgot what the point of it was. 'I'm supposed to be using it as a betrayal oppurtunity for the sake of the game,' he reminded himself, before slowly lifting his gun back up to shoot Maxie again. Even with Chrissie stood right behind then, she let it happen so the victory could be even better and brag worthy. 

And with that, David shot Maxie a third time. Three lives down. He was offically out. After being shot, Maxie quickly pulled back to see what happened and groaned at the realisation that he played himself. 

"Sorry, Max. But when winning is on the line, you do what you gotta do." David said, trying to catch his breath again while keeping his face close enough to Maxie's that he couldn't see Chrissie stood behind them. And that's when she striked.

One shot right where David's heart would be, and he took was out of the game. After hearing the final bullet, both boys looked towards her and their reactions were very different. Maxie started laughing in joy that they had won, while David looked at her with full offense clear on his face. 

"Sorry, Dave. But when winning is on the line, you do what you gotta do." Chrissie said in mockery of her brother and as the sweetest revenge for single handedly killing off her team mate.

When the three left the arena and met back up with Frances, they quickly recaped the story of what had just happened which left her in tears of laughter at how dumb David had turned out to be, completly forgetting about his own sister. To no one's suprise, Chrissie turned out to be the MVP of the game, and her and Maxie went home that day with more pep in their step than usual from their victory.


End file.
